Life Is A Highway
by Pricat
Summary: Arctus moves to Duloc to live with his uncle but will learn about himself and on a journey of self- discovery along with discovering and coping with sight problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I've had all afternoon and listening to the song Life is A Highway by Rascal Flatts made the idea stronger and in it, Snowgre's son Arctus finds out he has BBS but won't go blind but he is treated like an outcast by the other kids in Snowia but Snowgre doesn't want him to live life as an outcast and doesn't want to be over-protective of his own son so sends him to live with Shrek and his family as his cousin had helped him but a whole new adventure is about to begin as Arctus is on a journey of self-discovery and learning how to be strong in himself.**

**It was also inspired by my fave episode of Avatar the Last Airbender, The Blind Bandit as Toph is my fave but I hope you guys like and I'm still working on Friends Never Say Goodbye.**

* * *

Snowgre was bummed as he and Arctus had returned from the doctor's in Snowia and his son had been having problems with his sight like not being able to see sides or in the dark but Snowgre understood as he had the same syndrome but had learnt to deal with it when he was Arctus's age but had learnt to while being away from home but he saw Arctus grab his snow board.

"I'm going out for a while." he said softly.

Snowgre nodded in reply knowing his son needed time to cope with what he just learnt.

But he didn't know what to do as he never imagined his child having the same condition as him but being the King of Snowia and a single parent was hard.

His wife Snowflake and the Queen of Snowia had passed away after child birth but he didn't tell Arctus about this because he would find it hard but had to figure out a way but smiled having an idea...

* * *

Arctus smiled adjusting the ski goggles on his white furred fore head as he was about to catch some air but saw some of the other ogre kids throw snowballs at his head as they didn't like Arctus because he was different and like his father.

But his snow white fur protected him as he was wearing a long sleeved top with a black wind cheater and jeans with snow boots on his feet as anger was in his emerald green eyes.

"Hey Furball.

What're you doing out here?

Shouldn't you be with your royal Daddy?" one of them jeered.

"S-Shut up!" Arctus replied.

But the other ogre kids followed him as they were on their snowboards teasing him and hitting him with snowballs but somebody was watching.

It was Mikhail, Ogre Claus's son and Arctus's only friend.

He was annoyed that the local kids were annoying Arctus but scared them off with threats of no gifts this Christmas.

"T-Thanks Mikhail." Arctus said softly.

"You're welcome.

You don't sound too happy.

Wanna tell me?

I am your best friend." he answered.

He then listened as he told Mikhail everything as he understood but saw him go back to the castle but headed to the bathroom to clean up before dinner knowing that his father wouldn't be happy seeing his wounds.

But Snowgre was worried seeing the scratches on his son's face.

"The other kids were picking on you again?" Snowgre asked.

"Yes they were." he answered.

"I've figured out a solution.

I'm sending you away to your cousin in Duloc.

He helped me when I was your age." he told him.

Arctus was worried as he heard his father tell him to pack.

He was leaving in the morning...


	2. Calming His Nerves

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to my good friend Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Arctus was nervous as he was in his room packing as he was leaving in the morning but had never heard of Duloc but wanted to go there but was nervous as Snowgre had been telling him about how he'd lived with his uncle in Duloc when he was his age but knew that Shrek could help Arctus.

He then fingered an necklace around his light blue skinned neck as it was a locket but his father had given it to him when he was born but something else was on his bedside table as it was a music box that had been a gift for his fifth birthday from his friend Mikhail as tears were misting up in his emerald green eyes but wiped them away as he was going to do some late night snowboarding when his Dad was in the throne room and too busy to care.

He was finished packing around eight at night but smiled around midnight as he knew that his father was in the throne room.

"Yes he's in the throne room." he told himself.

He grabbed his snowboard and put his goggles on but then remembered he couldn't see in the dark as he sat on the bed but was miserable.

"_I forgot about that little problem._

_I hope things will be okay."_ he thought.

"Hey Arctus.

I thought you were leaving tonight." he heard somebody say.

He turned around seeing Mikhail there as he nearly jumped out of his skin at his friend.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Your Dad let me in." he answered.

Arctus was stunned hearing this as he didn't know Snowgre had let Mikhail come over but he was quiet as he was a little nervous because he was scared about going to Duloc.

"It's an nice place Arctus.

My Dad and I fly over it every Christmas Eve." he said.

"Y-Yeah but I've never been there before.

Or met my uncle before.

My Dad said he's real nice and caring.

He helped him when he was my age.

I'm just not used to change." he said.

Mikhail understood stroking the small part of facial hair on his chin.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time.

Besides we can write each other.

Or I could come visit." he said.

"How could you do that?" Arctus asked.

"I'm an ogre with magic, remember?

I can visit you anytime I want." he said.

He then saw a dark blue stuffed dragon in the bed.

Mikhail knew Arctus slept with it and it was like a friend to him as Arctus didn't have a lot of friends beside him as the other ogre kids found him strange and thought he was spoiled because Snowgre was the King of Snowia but Mikhail knew that wasn't true.

"Yes I'm taking her with me." Arctus said sniffling.

Mikhail knew that this was hard for him.

* * *

Snowgre was very sad as he was watching his son be sad in his room with Mikhail and sighed knowing his son wasn't happy about this as he understood but wanted to hug him but was busy but would talk to him later but sighed as he know Arctus was dealing with a lot of things as he hoped that his cousin could help but wasn't sure.

He knew that since Snowflake's death, he couldn't bear to look at Arctus without being reminded of her as he knew it wasn't his son's fault she'd died but he hoped he'd be okay.

"Maybe I should go see how he's doing." he thought.

* * *

Arctus chuckled as he and Mikhail were having a pillow fight in his room but were having one last night of fun before he had to leave but both young ogres were having fun but would miss him once he left in the morning but was nervous as he would miss him.

"Don't worry Mikhail.

I'm sure you'll be okay once I leave." he answered.

Mikhail understood as he saw Snowgre watching them as he had a feeling that he wanted to talk to his son alone.

"I'll just leave you guys alone." he told them.

Snowgre then smiled seeing him leave the room.

* * *

"I know you are feeling upset about moving to Duloc but I'm doing it because I love you and care about you like when your mother died but we became a family on our own but it'll hurt me in the morning when you leave as I'll be lonely." Snowgre said.

"Come with me then.

You wouldn't be lonely." Arctus said to him.

"I know but Snowia needs me.

Without me, our kingdom would fall into chaos.

But you'll be in my heart.

I know you will keep me in your heart as well.

Maybe I'll visit you.

But I'll write to you." he reassured him.

Arctus nodded in reply as he was feeling better.

Snowgre then hugged him.

Mikhail smiled watching this.

He knew Arctus would be fine.


	3. On His Way

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Arctus is leaving for Duloc and he's nervous as he's never been there in his young life and is worried **

* * *

Arctus's emerald green eyes opened as sunlight poured through his bedroom window as he remembered today was the day he was leaving for Duloc but had packed things into his backpack like his I-Pod and notebooks as he loved writing stories which his Dad loved hearing.

His body and fur shivered as he was scared about going to an new place as he had his long cane but was afraid about other kids treating him differently because of his partial sight but it never bothered Snowgre as he wanted to help his son.

He noticed Arctus was quiet at breakfast but understood as he was finding it hard himself as he would miss him but knew he would be fine in Duloc and needed this and knew Arctus would be starting high school which worried the both of them knowing Arctus didn't really socialize with peers and was nervous but hoped he could face it.

"You okay?" he heard Arctus ask.

"Yeah I'm fine.

I'm worrying about you.

I'll miss you." Snowgre answered.

Arctus's snow white furred trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly at this.

"I know we can keep in contact somehow." he replied.

Snowgre nodded in reply as he knew the carriage would be here soon.

His dread and worry was growing more and more.

But he was hiding it from Arctus.

He sighed as Arctus finished.

They then heard the carriage stop outside the castle as Snowgre sighed as he and Arctus walked outside the castle as Arctus took a huge breath stepping into the carriage but his father had hugged him before leaving as he watched the carriage set off but stayed there until the carriage had gone into the distance.

"Please keep him safe Snowflake." he thought going back inside.

* * *

But in a certain swamp in Duloc, Shrek along with Fiona and the triplets were getting ready for Arctus's arrival but the ogre male was nervous remembering what Snowgre was like at Arctus's age but from what Snowgre had said, Arctus was different in personality from his father which relaxed Shrek a lot but he sighed seeing the triplets playing soccer as they were in second grade now and very bright for their age.

"Daddy when is Arctus coming?" Farkle asked.

Fiona chuckled at her son.

"Not for a while sweetie.

But he's different." she answered.

"Different?

Like Uncle Snowgre?" Felicia asked.

Shrek nodded in reply but was worried for Arctus knowing he was shy and not that wild like Snowgre but was aware of the kid's impairment from what Snowgre had told him in the very long letter his cousin had sent but knew that Arctus would grow into his own person while with them but he needed a little relaxation time as he headed to the ogre resistance camp where Logan and the others along with his parents Cookie and Brogan lived.

He had told Fiona about this and she was accepting of this but smiled seeing he was going there for a while.

"Tell me when Arctus gets here, okay?" he said kissing her.

"I will." she replied as he left.

* * *

Arctus was eating a snack he'd packed in his backpack as he knew that it would be a long trip to Duloc and he wouldn't be eating until he got there but hoped his father would be okay as he had a feeling he was sad but knew they could write each other whenever they wanted to but he would send his Dad one once he got there as he knew his Dad would be anxious to hear from him.

"_I wonder what Duloc's like?_

_Mikhail says it's nice._

_I'm not that sure._

_Maybe things will be okay_." he thought yawning.

His emerald green eyes closed in sleep.


	4. Arriving At the Swamp

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like as I know Inyunaruto365 loves this.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Arctus woke up as he realised that they were near Far, Far Away which meant they were getting close to Duloc but the young ogre and yeti teen was curious looking at the things in the city as the carriage went past the many buildings as people were curious about the carriage but Arctus was too shy to talk to anybody but he hoped he would get better at social stuff but he was relieved as the carriage left the kingdom as he was eating muesli for breakfast but he was imagining what Duloc was like.

He then put earbuds into his furry trumpet shaped ears as he loved listening to music especially classical music as it relaxed him when he was stressed like doing things with his father as he didn't have any relatives to help him like Snowgre's Uncle Pitla had helped him.

He started humming as it was relaxing him.

* * *

Shrek saw Artie join him and the others at the swamp as he was telling him about the strange carriage that had passed through Far, Far Away today but the male ogre had told him it was his nephew Arctus who was Snowgre's son but Artie was curious and asking his friend questions but the ogre male didn't know anything about Arctus but wanted to but knew Merlin had a son Arctus's age and thought they could be friends but Artie wasn't sure as Merlin's son hung out with other kids who had magic but would talk to Merlin for him.

"Thanks Artie." he said.

"Anytime." the twenty year old said.

Sometimes he still saw Artie as a sixteen year old.

He then saw Merlin appear.

"You're needed back at the castle." he said.

"I gotta go.

I'll see you later." he told him.

Fiona understood as she was teaching the kids karate as she believed her kids needed to learn self- defense in case other kids acted like jerks to them because they were ogres.

She was curious about Arctus as she remembered when Snowgre had been here.

Felicia was doing high kicks while her brothers were doing tai-chi moves.

They loved doing this.

* * *

Later that night, the carriage had finally entered Duloc but Arctus was asleep as he was dreaming about his mother again as he sometimes had these dreams but wondered what they meant but he was anxious as they were entering the forest but he hoped that his uncle would like him but he knew that his uncle liked his father so he probably would.

He took a deep breath as the carriage stopped outside the swamp house but Arctus was nervous as he used his long cane to help him walk to the door but saw it open as Fiona opened it.

"Hey there.

You must be Arctus.

We were curious about you." she said.

He then followed her inside...


	5. First Day In An New Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Fiona was getting the triplets ready for school but wanted to talk to Arctus but he was asleep as he'd only arrived here late last night and was tired but she and the others could get to know him later as she knew the triplets had been asking questions about Arctus all morning.

"I'm sure we'll find out later.

He arrived late last night when you guys were asleep." she said.

The triplets understood as they were eating breakfast but wondered where their father was but she'd told them he'd be back later as he was doing a few errands but they hoped he'd be back.

"Guys we need to go.

You don't want to be late." Fiona said.

They nodded but were play fighting as Fiona laughed.

Their father had taught them how to wrestle and they loved doing it.

She then broke it up before they got carried away.

They then left the house but she hoped that Arctus was okay.

She hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Later that morning, Arctus woke up hearing talking but was curious yet nervous as he wasn't sure about living here but was hungry as he got up but left the room as he was quiet but saw Shrek and Fiona stop talking as Arctus entered the kitchen as they saw him but Arctus was quiet as he was sitting at the table.

But Shrek was nervous as he hadn't been around teenagers since Snowgre but could tell Arctus wasn't like Snowgre but he was creative like him but not into music which was a relief to him remembering how Snowgre would wake up the entire forest by playing his guitar first thing in the morning but he sighed seeing Arctus eating cereal.

"Are you sure you don't want any eggs?" Shrek asked him.

Arctus shook his head.

"No thanks Uncle." he said.

Fiona saw her husband smile seeing that Arctus was polite compared to his father at this age.

"Arctus you wanna come with us?

We're going to go out." Fiona said.

"Sure that could be fun." Arctus answered.

She noticed that Arctus was a little shy around her.

Shrek remembered what Snowgre had told him about Snowflake.

She was stunned but understood.

She hoped that Arctus would trust her.

But she had a feeling he was trusting Shrek easily.

But she saw the ogre and yeti teen come out dressed in a t-shirt and black jeans.

They then left the swamp at once.

* * *

Later after a few hours of shopping, they went to pick the triplets up from school but Arctus was stunned seeing the triplets but Felicia saw him smile shyly as she knew he was like Snowgre in appearance but wondered if he liked to paint and tell stories like their uncle but Farkle was telling their parents about their day at school but Fiona remembered they were going to her mother's for dinner but had asked Artie and Puss to look after the triplets because Shrek trusted them and the triplets liked them watching them and had fun but she and Shrek were worried about Arctus as he seemed shy around people he didn't know but hoped that Artie would help him come out of his shell.

"Yes Uncle Artie's coming!" Farkle said happily.

Fergus and Felicia agreed.

They then arrived at the swamp.

But Arctus was bringing the bags into the house but a few of the bags were his as he went to his room as he had gotten art stuff as he loved to paint and tell stories as when he was younger, his father and him would make up stories before going to sleep but sighed as he decided to paint for a while as a story idea came to him.

When he was nine, he'd came up with imagining he was a powerful knight of Snowia and still did as he was painting right now but unaware that the triplets were watching but Fiona got them to come away as Arctus was still getting used to things here and they could talk to him later as he felt comfortable around them.

She then wen t into Arctus's room as she was about to get ready for going to her mother's castle and knew Shrek had finished getting ready but the triplets were in the living room jumping on the couch and trying to fly.

Arctus was curious at what she was doing in here.

"I need to tell you something.

Shrek and I are going out tonight but my cousin Artie is coming to watch the triplets but I think you guys should hang out as he was like you, nervous, stucj in his shell but now he's doing great.

I know I can't replace your Mom but I want to try being a mother to you.

If you want, that is." she answered.

He nodded as she left the room.


	6. The First Night

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**I haven't abandoned the fandom but just working on fics for the many other fandoms I love just as much but Artie is trying to reach out to Arctus the way he did to Snowgre.**

**I hope ot works.**

**Arctus could use a friend.**

* * *

Artie was stunned as he entered Arctus's room and knew that he was like Snowgre at this age but knew that like Shrek, he wanted to help him but had a feeling that Arctus didn't trust new people so easily but he would try getting him to as he was ordering dinner but heard laughter and the sounds of three young ogres burning off energy as Puss was teaching them to be like musketeers and they were enjoying it but he then heard footsteps as Arctus was in pyjamas as he'd taken a relaxing bath to calm his nerves but Artie was stunned.

He couldn't help but think of Snowgre when looking at Arctus but reminded himself that Snowgre was busy ruling Snowia like he was with Far, Far Away but sighed seeing the young half ogre and yeti teen not give him eye contact.

"Hey you must be Arctus.

I'm Artie.

You remind me of your father." he said.

Arctus's emerald green eyes went wide at this but wondered how he knew his father as Artie smiled knowing this was getting him to trust him a little.

"How did you know my father?

He barely talks about you." he asked him.

Artie sighed knowing that Snowgre got upset about that time of his life because it was when he'd met Snowflake and had fallen in love with her.

"Yes I did.

He was visually impaired like you.

We were best friends." he said.

Arctus was in awe at that as he knew that his father had never talked about Artie but had a feeling what Artie was saying was true as he had heard his father mention his name a few times.

They then heard the knocking on the door.

"Alright.

The food's here!" Farkle said.

He and his siblings needed a bath as they'd been having a mud fight.

But they noticed Arctus was quiet as they were eating at the table but understood as Arctus hadn't gotten used to life here yet but would once he made friends and hoped it was soon.

Felicia then saw him leave the table.

She had a feeling he was shy.

* * *

Later that night, Arctus was drawing something from a dream he'd had after falling asleep eariler and was about the knight from the stories he told his father but didn't hear the door open as Felicia came in with Sir Squeakles in her arms.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"I had a bad dream.

You draw just as good as Uncle Snowgre." she said.

Arctus sighed.

"I miss him a lot.

I used to tell him stories and we used to have fun." he replied.

He then took a deep breth as he had an idea.

He'd always loved telling his father the amazing stories he came up with as he started telling her a story about a brave knight searching for his father.

Artie then found her curled up in Arctus's lap as he smiled picking her up gently.

"I see you tell awesome stories.

You're so cool.

We'll talk later, okay?" he said.

Arctus nodded as nobody had never called him xool before...


End file.
